Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit of a display panel, and particularly to a shift register and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Because of the gradually fierce competition in panel industry, it becomes a trend to enable electronic products to be thinner for the present electronic products, thereby satisfying consumers' demands of the electronic products, and the panel industry follows the trend and develops a technology of gate drive on array (GOA) to enable a panel to be thinner. The GOA technology means that gate drivers are disposed on an array substrate to replace driver chips fabricated by external silicon chips. Since the gate drivers can be directly disposed around a panel through the GOA technology, processes for fabricating a display panel are simplified, and thus the integration degree of the display panel is increased to enable the display panel to be thinner.
In shift registers of a GOA circuit, each of the functions of the shift registers needs an independent circuit to conduct functions of the shift registers, so that a large number of circuits are required for the shift registers and result in a greater space required for layout of the whole shift registers, and the greater space is unbeneficial to fabrication of a panel having a thinner size and a panel having a slim boarder.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the existing technology that await further improvement. However, those of ordinary skill in the art have been unable to find solutions to such problems and disadvantages.